1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lever switch and a method of assembling the vehicular lever switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to a vehicular lever switch, operational switches for in-vehicle equipment, such as vehicular lights and wipers are provided in an operational lever thereof. For example, in a vehicular lever switch disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-269898, a first push switch, a rotary switch, and a second push switch are provided in that order from a front end side of an operational lever.
FIG. 11 is a cross section of the vehicular lever switch disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-269898. The vehicular lever switch 100 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-269898 is provided with a ring-shaped rotary switch 104 to be rotatable between an annular stoke component 102 and a case component 103 forming part of a case 101. A holder 106 a base end of which is fitted into and fixed to the stoke component 102 is positioned inside the case 101 and the rotary switch 104. The holder 106 is provided with a first push switch 105 mounted at the front end.
A second push switch 107 is supported through a knob holder 108 to the holder 106, and an operational component 107a of the second push switch 107 is structured to be movable forward and backward in a direction perpendicular to the holder 106 (base board 106a).
Here, the vehicular lever switch 100 is assembled according to the following procedure. (1) Components of the rotary switch 104 and the first push switch 105, and the knob holder 108 of the second push switch 107 are assembled to the holder 106. (2) Next, the holder 106 is fitted into the stoke component 102. (3) Then, the operational component 107a is inserted through an opening 102a of the stoke component 102 to be connected to the knob holder 108. The second push switch 107 is completed according to the above procedure of (1) to (3).
Therefore at the time of inserting the holder 106 into the stoke component 102 for installation, for assembling the operational component 107a followed by it, it is necessary for the knob holder 108 to be arranged inside the opening 102a of the stoke component 102 with excellent positional accuracy. However, the second push switch 107 is structured to be supported through the knob holder 108 to the stoke component 102, and indirectly supported by the stoke component 102. Therefore there possibly occurs a positional deviation between the opening 102a and the knob holder 108 caused by a dimensional tolerance or the like.
In this case, there is a possibility that the operational component 107a having been inserted into the opening 102a can not be assembled to the knob holder 108 and the second push switch 107 can not be completed. Therefore according to the conventional vehicular lever switch, for preventing the operational component 107a from being not assembled to the knob holder 108, it is required to widen a size of the opening 102a in advance assuming the dimensional tolerance or the like.
Therefore it is required to reduce the positional deviation between the opening and the knob holder.